Esponja
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Miró con la cabeza ladeada por la desconcierto la bañera llena de agua en el punto perfecto para un buen baño caliente. Entendía la mecánica teórica de cómo era darse un baño, había visto cientos de veces como lo hacía Dean cuando quería darse un respiro y relajarse un poco.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este fic a nuestra Cas (sí, chicas sabéis a quien me estoy refiriendo. A esa Cas que el viernes puede que me mate o por lo menos me zarandee después de leer esto). Gracias a ella este fic ha sido posible (y no es nada sexual, para los que lo estáis pensando) con un acertado comentario durante la hora de la comida en la universidad. No voy a ponerme ahora a explicar la anécdota en sí (me estaría cavando mi propia tumba) solo quería añadir que tenía que dejar esto para la posteridad con un buen fic acorde a esa "gran revelación". Sin más que añadir, espero que disfrutéis con este fic. _

**Esponja**

Miró con la cabeza ladeada por la desconcierto la bañera llena de agua en el punto perfecto para un buen baño caliente. Entendía la mecánica teórica de cómo era darse un baño, había visto cientos de veces como lo hacía Dean cuando quería darse un respiro y relajarse un poco. Lo admitía, le gustaba, siempre le había gustado espiarlo cuando se bañaba para poder disfrutar de aquel cuerpazo que tenía su antiguo protegido. Lo malo era que ya no era un ángel y no podía ocultarse con su gracia para recrearse un rato contando, y lo que no era contando, las pecas que adornaban la piel del Winchester. Y aun peor, ahora estaba el problema de la higiene personal; que hasta el momento no le había importado, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado chasquear los dedos y ya estaba limpio y fresco; pero ahora tenía que bañarse y asearse para no apestar ni coger alguna infección. Así que, ahí estaba, con solo un bóxer, frente a la bañera y recordando que solía hacer el rubio en estos casos, aparte de masturbarse. Eso sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento cuando entendiese la mecánica práctica de los baños calientes.

Comprobó la temperatura del agua con una mano para ver si estaba muy caliente para él. Estaba perfecta. Sonrió con alivio al saber que no se iba a escalfar como los huevos, ni los suyos iban a pasar por ese proceso. Lo siguiente era quitarse la ropa que tuviera puesta. Eso era fácil, solo llevaba el bóxer puesto, así que, tiró de ellos son mucha ceremonia hasta llegar a sus tobillos y quitárselos con un par de torpes movimientos con los pies. Paso dos completado con éxito. A por el tres, se animó algo más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Darse una ducha era mucho más sencillo que todo aquello, solo tenía que desnudarse, mojarse, enjabonarse, enjuagarse y luego salir; no tenía ninguna clase de ritual como aquello, pero Dean le había insistido en que lo necesitaba, que tenía que relajarse. Como si eso fuese tan fácil cuando tu antiguo protegido había heredado la marca de Caín para deshacerse de Abaddon sin pensar las consecuencias. Todo por el bien de los demás como siempre. Bufó exasperado por esos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era que estuviese más tenso. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en cómo darse un baño caliente. Paso tres, meterse en la bañera. Estaba claro que no podría hacerlo con la misma soltura con la que la hacía en Winchester sin acabar con el cuello roto por un resbalón. Se metió poco a poco. Primero una pierna y luego la otra. Luego apoyo las manos sobre los bordillos para ir metiéndose poco a poco hasta lograr sentarse en el fondo de la bañera. Estiró todo lo que pudo las piernas, menos mal que la bañera era bastante ancha y larga, y apoyó los brazos sobre los bordillos, acabando casi recostado en el lugar. Y ahora ¿Qué?

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. si hacia memoria recordaba que Dean solía sumergir la cabeza bajo el agua durante un buen rato hasta que sus pulmones suplicaban por un poco de aire, para luego salir a la superficie y recostarse un rato sin hacer absolutamente nada, quizá disfrutando del silencio que se rompía con las gotas de agua que caían desde el grifo cerrado. No tenía nada que perder por imitarlo, así que lo hizo pero con más cuidado, no fuera a ser que se ahogara sin querer. Vaya muerte más patética para alguien como él. Tras eso, se quedó en la misma posición en la que había entrado sin saber qué hacer.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Sobre una de las baldosas había como un rectángulo de color azul. Lo cogió con curiosidad queriendo saber para qué servía y qué era. Lo examino con cuidado y, por lo pronto, había descubierto que era de color azul, blando, sintético, con agujeros como los que tenían algunos quesos, algo elástico y seco. No era peligroso. Vaya alivio, algo que no quería matarlo a la mínima pero que se le había caído al agua al darle la vuelta. Lo volvió a coger con una mano. Ahora ya no estaba seco, pesaba más y había absorbido una pequeña cantidad de agua ¿Puede que eso fuera lo que llamaban esponja?

Lo estrujó en su mano hasta que lo dejo sin una gota de agua, para luego volver a meterlo en el agua y volver a repetir la acción una y otra vez. Por fin había encontrado una distracción que no fuera la de cascársela, aunque luego no descartaba que lo hiciese pensando en el rubio cazador. Después tendría tiempo para eso pero primero quería seguir entretenido jugando con aquel objeto, corrección utensilio o accesorio para el baño. De golpe, tuvo una idea brillante ¿Qué pasaría si lo mordía?

Lo que el moreno no se percató mientras estaba descubriendo que era morder una esponja llena de agua, era que alguien se acercaba al pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño, donde él estaba teniendo un placentero y entretenido baño caliente como le habían sugerido.

_Cas espero por tu bien que estés bien y no te hayas ahogado…_ dijo Dean al entrar sin ni si quiera golpear la puerta antes de entrar como un ciclón_ ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios estas mordiendo una esponja?_ preguntó claramente extrañado mientras lo miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer_ Por el amor de Dios, quítate eso de la boca. No vaya a ser que cojas algo.

Así que esa cosa se llamaba esponja. No se había equivocado. Pues no estaba nada mal, pero ahora tenía algo mejor con lo que entretenerse y, por fin, dejaría las cosas claras entre ellos. Sonrió mientras dejaba la esponja en su lugar y se recostaba sobre el bordillo con su pecho mirando en todo momento al cazador.

_ ¿Preferirías que tuviera otra cosa en la boca? _ preguntó como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo para él hacer comentarios como ese.

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó sorprendido y con un fuerte sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro y orejas. El rubio no se podía creer lo que había dicho Cas. Se le había insinuado descaradamente y encima su mini Dean se estaba despertando solo con imaginarse lo que podría hacer esa boca con él.

_ Lo que has oído_ respondió con una sonrisa que se iba extendiendo por su rostro al ver como algo se abultaba en los pantalones del cazador y no era el teléfono móvil.

Sin apartar la vista de Dean, cogió la toalla que había dejado cerca de la bañera. Se levantó sin prisa, dando margen al rubio para que escapase si quería, mientras se secaba un poco y se la anudaba a la cintura. Salió con cuidado, intentando no caerse y matarse en el proceso. Sabía que el cazador no se había marchado, es mas no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba abajo. ¿A qué estaba esperando el Winchester? ¿A una invitación por escrito? Iba a tener que hacerlo él mismo si quería que ocurriese algo. Se acercó al rubio hasta acorralarlo de espaldas a la puerta, cerró el pestillo por si las moscas y, ya que estaba, invadió su espacio personal a propósito.

_ Cas_ lo nombro algo inquieto. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado las tornas? Se suponía que él era quien debería llevar las riendas. No se pensaba quedar atrás en ese extraño juego en el que llevaban cayendo desde hacía años poco a poco_ Mucho hablar pero no veo que hagas nada_ le picó.

No se sorprendió nada cuando Cas entrecerró los ojos algo molesto; pero lo que sí lo hizo fue cuando le sonrió socarronamente, abrió sus pantalones, se arrodilló frente a él bajándoselos junto con su ropa interior y sin pudor alguno se metió la dura polla de Dean en la boca. El sonido que emitió en respuesta no pudo ser humano. No se lo esperaba. De verdad que no. Pensaba que Cas se echaría atrás, no que le hiciese una de las mejores mamadas de toda su vida. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Esperaba que fuera solo con las películas porno que solía ver y no con cualquier otro tío. Ese pensamiento lo enceló. No quería que nadie más volviese a tocar a su Cas de esa forma. Nunca más. Solo él iba a tener ese privilegio. Miró hacia abajo y jadeó más excitado aun con lo que estaba viendo, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a mover su cadera para que se estuviera prácticamente follando la boca de su ángel mientras este no dejaba de mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos azueles. Acaricio el cabello húmedo de Cas con una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba como podía a la puerta. Si seguía así se iba a correr como un puñetero adolescente virgen. Eso o se caía al suelo porque sus piernas habían decidido temblar como si fueran de gelatina. Murmuró el nombre del moreno como si estuviese rezando, y quizá así fuera, queriendo que se detuviese a la vez que no lo hiciese; pero este seguía comiéndosela sin dejar de mirarlo. No quería acabar aun, a pesar de las ganas que tenía por correrse. Agarró con algo más de fuerza el cabello oscuro de Castiel y este gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que toda su polla recibiese toda la vibración.

_ ¡Joder, Cas!_ gimió en respuesta tirando un poco más del pelo del antiguo ángel hasta conseguir que dejase de comérsela como si fuera una piruleta_ Vas a volverme loco_ gruñó mientras tiraba de él para ponerlo de pie y luego arrinconarlo contra la puerta.

_Pensé que ya lo había logrado_ dijo entre jadeos restregándose contra el cuerpo del cazador.

Dean lo besó desesperado como si estuviese sediento y solo Cas tuviese su solución, y probablemente así fuera. El rubio arrinconó de nuevo al otro hombre, quitándole la toalla para tocarlo con absoluta libertas, cogió con una mano ambas erecciones y comenzó a mastúrbalos con un lento vaivén que estaba desquiciando a Castiel. Este solo atinó a apretar con sus manos al maravilloso culo que tenía su cazador haciendo que sus cuerpos estuviesen aún más pegados de lo que ya lo estaban.

_Dean… Dean. Dean_ gemía sin apenas control el antiguo ángel_ ¡Oh! Sí…

El rubio sonrió mientras se entretenía besando y mordisqueando el cuello del antiguo ángel. Había aumentado el ritmo del trabajito manual que les estaba haciendo. Quería ir mucho más lejos pero no quería forzar al moreno a hacer algo para lo que a lo mejor no se sintiera preparado. Gruñó contra la clavícula de su ángel al notar como estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Siendo este uno de los tantos sonidos que inundaban la habitación junto con el vapor, el calor y el sonido de la fricción de la mano del cazador sobre ambos miembros.

_ ¡Dean! ¡Cas! _ gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sam. La pareja se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer y sonrojados a más no poder, como dos adolescentes pillados enrollándose_ Que yo sepa ahí no hay ningún portal a Narnia, así que, si vais a follar id a una habitación. Se os escucha desde el otro lado del pasillo_ mencionó_ Me parece muy bien que por fin os hayáis dado cuenta, pero el baño es de todos. Luego hablamos_ terminó por decir antes de que se escuchase el sonido de sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

El cazador y el antiguo ángel se miraron sin saber que decir. Ni hacía falta mencionar que el calentón se les bajo de golpe. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Dean…_ pronunció el moreno sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio. Sabía que habían cruzado una línea que hasta el momento habían evitado. Puede que hubiesen jodido del todo su amistad después de tanto tiempo.

_Todo va bien, Cas_ le dijo sonriendo sinceramente y todavía sonrojado_ Sabíamos que esto acabaría pasando tarde o temprano_ Cas le sonrió en respuesta mucho más tranquilo_ Anda, vamos a bañarnos antes de que Sam eche la puerta abajo.

_Dean yo…_ no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía ni cómo explicarle que no entendía la mecánica de lo que era darse un baño_ veras…

_Yo también Cas_ le dijo mientras lo agarraba de la mano con suavidad después de despojarse del resto de la ropa que le quedaba_ ahora a la bañera_ terminó por decir.

El primero en meterse, en la todavía tibia agua, fue el rubio y luego con más cuidado le siguió, hasta quedar los dos dentro cómodos, Cas. Algo le decía que Cas no había llegado ni si quiera a tocar al jabón cuando lo encontró al entrar, por lo que se echó en una mano un poco de champú y comenzó a enjabonar a su ángel con cuidado. Mientras, el moreno estaba totalmente quieto dejándose hacer, aprendiendo.

_ ¿Por qué tardabas tanto en darte un baño?_ preguntó curioso_ Pensábamos que te habías ahogado.

_Estaba haciendo memoria de cómo va la mecánica de un baño, por eso tardaba tanto_ le explicó.

_ ¿Haciendo memoria?_ preguntó cada vez más curioso. Cogió un poco de agua y fue aclarando el oscuro cabello del otro hombre.

_Sí_ respondió mientras volvía a coger la dichosa esponja y la metía en el agua_ Estaba recordando todas las veces que te he visto bañarte. Es interesante_ explicó con una sonrisilla que no prometía nada bueno. Esa sonrisilla que tanto había visto en Dean y había aprendido a hacer.

_Ah…_ murmuró sin saber que decir y volviéndose a sonrojar levemente_ ¿Y lo de la esponja?_ la curiosidad un día de estos le iba a costar un disgusto. Fijo.

_Comprobando su resistencia para cuando tengas que morderla luego mientras te follo_ respondió dejando muy claras sus intenciones_ Y otra cosa, te quiero, por si no te ha quedado claro.

Dean boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir y con su mini Dean contento de nuevo y con ganas de más. Definitivamente si había pensado que estar con Castiel iba a ser algo tranquilo es que no sabía ni conocía esa parte del antiguo ángel y no podía negar que no le gustase. Al final, le iba a acabar cogiendo cariño a la azulada esponja que tenía Cas en sus manos.

**Fin.**


End file.
